


Mischief Comes From All Places (But Especially From Under Your Desk)

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wants to make things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Comes From All Places (But Especially From Under Your Desk)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published November 2008.

Aaron Hotchner was not the sort of man to _kick_ people, particularly not his lover. He'd _done it_ before, but it wasn't necessarily something he'd wanted to do. He didn't want to be doing it _now_ , either, but Spencer Reid had crawled under his desk, and was proceeding to try and tug Aaron's pants down.

"Spencer--"

"Ow! That was... my elbow."

"You need to get out from-- Strauss is going to be here any minute."

"Stop," Spencer complained, and slender fingers were making quick work of Aaron's button and zipper.

"Spencer, this is--"

"Inappropriate," Spencer finished for him.

Aaron's fingers circled Spencer's wrists, but Spencer twisted out of the grasp almost too easily, pulling back and hitting his head against the underside of the desk as he did.

Spencer laughed, though. "You're going to give me a concussion."

"You're going to give one to yourself," Aaron retorted. "Get--" 

The door clicked open softly, and Spencer fell immediately silent. It was with near-horror that Aaron felt another tug as Strauss walked into the room, and then the cool office air was touching his skin in places that it shouldn't touch. Especially not here, and not now.

He wasn't hard, but heat engulfed him anyway, and Spencer had that "problem" fixed quickly. Aaron never thought it was even _possible_ to have an erection around Strauss--the thought was a little disturbing, actually--but Spencer had an incredibly talented mouth, and it was taking all of Aaron's focus not to buck into the wet heat, that slide of tongue against him. He wanted to drop his head back against his chair and moan, because as inappropriate as it was, there was no stopping the pleasure once it started.

It wasn't until he felt teeth that he really heard anything Strauss was saying. Spencer bit down lightly, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get Aaron's attention. It took a moment to figure it out, but he suddenly realized Strauss was talking about the team working the holidays, and Spencer apparently wanted Aaron to speak up.

"With all due respect, there are other teams that can work Christmas. Mine is well overdue for a break."

There was a pause, and then Strauss inclined her head in agreement, and started talking about other things. The delicious slide of Spencer's lips resumed then, and Aaron had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

 _God, Spencer_ , he want to gasp, feeling his muscles start to tighten. He wasn't even listening to her anymore. He couldn't even _look_ at her now, and had folded his hands on his desk, inclining his head in imitation of polite interest, looking "thoughtfully" across the room.

When she finally left, he gave her a quick goodbye, and as soon as the door clicked shut, he groaned, slumping in his seat. It only took two good thrusts into Spencer's mouth and then he came, dropping his head back and moaning softly.

"Spencer," he murmured, and heard Spencer shift back and rest against the back side of the desk.

"I _defy_ you to tell me that didn't make that meeting infinitely more interesting."

"You're going to kill me," Aaron replied, and Spencer laughed again. "I didn't even hear what she said."

"I did," Spencer murmured, stroking a hand over Aaron's thigh as he rolled Aaron's chair away to get out from under the desk. He leaned up to kiss Aaron, the taste of Aaron's release clinging to his lips, making Aaron breathless. "I'll fill you in later."


End file.
